How Xiao Qiao met her love
by mythologyfreakgirl
Summary: This is the story of how Xiao Qiao meets the love of her life, Zhou Yu. It was the perect chance meeting. Well at least for one of them it was.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the character, they belong koei

"So, when me and Sun Ce kiss it's like I'm in heaven." Da Qiao said dreamily while I yawned. I put my hand over my mouth so Da Qiao wouldn't see it. No such luck, she saw. She narrowed her eyes and scolded me again. "Xiao Qiao! Are you even listening to me? " I rolled my eyes and yawned again, not bothering to cover it up this time. "sorry sis," I say, "but honestly I'm not really interested in your love life with Sun Ce." she frowned and huffed. "Fine then. I just wont listen to your rantings about Lord Zhou Yu." I frowned and bit my lip so I wouldn't fight back. I hate it when she uses her sarcasm. "look sis." I said as I stood up, "I love you, so I don't really wana get in a fight. So bye!" I waved my hand and left, laughing when I herd Da Qiao mutter, "Annoying sister. Why do I even try to teach her manners."

When I reached my bedroom I went and sat on my bed that I shared with Zhou Yu. I laid down on it and closed my eyes. As much as I love my sister she can get quite annoying. I mean I do not rant about Lord Zhou Yu, I merely tell people how great he is. I groan, 'I need to relax' I think. Then smile, grateful that I'm in my room. My room always helped me relax. The walls were a peaceful dark red. We had a window with a great view of the garden. There was desk for Zhou Yu and a desk with a mirror on it for me. Then two doors tat led to either my or Zhou Yu's closet. I turned on my side and opened them to look at a portrait of me and my husband. It was painted two months after Lord Sun Ce had conquered the land. We both looked so happy. Well, Zhou Yu looked happier, only by a little though. Sun Ce was his sworn brother. I know he was thrilled when he had his dream come true. He had his brother and sister, Da Qiao, Zhou Yu, and the land. He even got revenge for his dad. Sadly I don't think I matter that much to lord Sun Ce. He only knows who I am because of Zhou Yu and Da Qiao. It doesn't really matter though, because I was and still am really happy. The land is finally peaceful, no more fighting. My sister is happy, along with my best friend Sun Shang Xiang, who is happily married to Liu Bei. One of Sun Ce's generals, now, along with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. And the best of all I get to spend more time with my man. Hehe, why wouldn't I be happy?

I then looked over to another painting. It had all of the people that fought for Wu in it. Lord Sun Ce, Da Qiao, Zhou Yu, Lu Xun, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang, Zhou Tai, Huang Gai, Guan Ping, Lu Meng, Ling Tong, Taishi Cai, and little old me. Sadly Lord Sun Jian, was not a live at that point. He was a great man. He even knew my name. He took Da Qiao in as a daughter after she married Sun Ce. He even took me in. I don't know why though. Zhou Yu was not his son. I sigh and then turn back to the picture of me and Zhou Yu. I start to smile then laugh at the memory of when we first met.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the character, they belong koei

Many years earlier:

"Sissss! Lets do something else." Da Qiao looks at me and sticks her tongue out. "Xiao Qiao, your nine you don't have to complain all the time. Start acting your age. And no we're noting doing anything else." I start to pout. I need to grow up! She's the one who stuck her tongue out, and she's eleven. I turn to Sun Shang Xiang, who is ten years old. "Shangy lets go do something else." she looks at me and smiles. "Sorry Xiao, I don't want to. I'm going to stay here with Da Qiao." I frown at Da Qiao when she smirks in victory, then turn back to Shangy. "Come on! What's so fun about tea parties anyway?" I could hear the whining in my voice, but I didn't care I was so bored! Da Qiao sighed. "Why don't you just go play something else on your own, Xiao Qiao?" "Fine! I will!" I yell and stomp off.

I ended up by the river. I looked at the water. 'oh how I would love to push sis in there'. I start to laugh at the idea. "I'll have to do that someday," I mutter to myself, "even if I get in trouble." I start to laugh again. "you know people might think your mental when you talk to yourself and start to laugh randomly." I jump in surprise and when I land I quickly turn around. There's a guy standing there with one eyebrow raised up. Well a really cute guy. He has long jet black hair, pale skin, and with gorgeous golden eyes.

I narrow my eyes and say, "Who are you?" he smirks. Hehe he has a nice smirk. Huh. Is that even possible? "Zhou Yu, sworn brother of Sun Ce," Sun Ce! That's lord Sun Jian's son. Braggart. "And you are." he may be cute but he's full of himself. "Xiao Qiao." I answer. His face goes confused. "Isn't your father a strangest in the army?" he asks. "Umm yeah. So?" he smirks again. Ughh. What is he thinking? "Doesn't that mean you should be smart? You don't seem very smart." I gasp in surprise then I narrow my eyes and put my hands on my hips. "I'll have you know, meanie, I am VERY smart!" he looks at me in disbelief then starts to laugh at me. "Sure and I'm a gorilla." I snap my mouth shout before I can say anything. He notices this and smirks again. "maybe you do have a little brains. wouldn't want to say anything that would make you seem dumber." I growl and then do a something that surprises us both. I grab his arm and push/pull him into the river.

Splash. I look down smirking, then when I see his face, confused and shocked, I start to laugh. I know it was mean of me, but I didn't care. After all I had already been mean when I pushed him into the water. By the time he finally was able to stand up in the water his face was angry. "Why did you do that?" he yelled. I laughed again and answered. "For someone whose sooo smart, you sure don't know how to tell the obvious." this makes him more confused then angry. "what?" I smirk. "I did that, because you were making me mad." he walks out of the water and looks up to me smiling. "Yup, you're really dumb." My feeling of victory goes away and then its my turn to be confused and ask, "What?" "I am the sworn brother of Sun Ce," I scrunch my eyes together. He already bragged about this, so why is he telling me this again. "I can have you get in big trouble with Lord Sun Jian." I blink in surprise. He can what! No, no, no. he cant do that. My dads in the army he wont let me get in trouble with the Lord. He must of seen the fear in my eyes, because he smirks at me. Ughhhh. He is a jerk! "Don't worry," he says, "I wont don't do that. But at least now you know not to meet with the royal family, or their close friends." I widen my eyes in surprise. I hate this guy! Before either of us not what happened he's on the floor and my fist is pulling back. Yeah, I'm definitely in trouble now. He stands up eyes narrowed. "You are in so much trouble now." I look him in the eye and say, "Oh how I DON'T care oh the great sworn brother of prince Sun Ce." then turn around and march away thinking this is going to come back and bite me in the butt.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the character, they belong koei sorry but I don't know Xiao Qiaos dads name so just talking call him strategist for now.

"Xiao Qiao. Daughter of one of my armies greatest strategist. Sister to Da Qiao. For the crimes commented against Zhou Yu, sworn brother of my son, Sun Ce. You are here by-", I gulp and cross my fingers. The next words will decided my fate. "-sentenced to death by hanging." My father looks down at me with disappointment. "Guards take her away."

Before they even get to me my body starts to shake. "Xiao Qiao." I start to shake harder. "Xiao Qiao! Come on Xiao Qiao!" is that Da Qiao. What's she doing here? No! I don't want her to see my die. Wait! I'm to young to die. To later the ropes already around my neck. "XIAO QIAO! GET UP ALREADY!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I scream as I sit up with a jolt, sending Da Qiao flying off my bed in surprise. "Oww!" she says as she rubs her head, "What was that about Xiao Qiao." I look around. Yup, I'm in my room. Alive I might add rather happily. I look to my side and see Da Qiao starting to get off the floor. Wait. Why is she in my room? "Da Qiao..?" I ask, "May I ask what you are doing in my room?" Well it wasn't exactly my room. It was the room I was using while we stayed at the Wu palace. "I was trying to get you up. I swear you sleep like your dead." I smile sheepishly. "Sorry." she looks to and shrugs her shoulders. "don't worry about it. Anyway breakfast is ready, so get dressed and come down." I nod my head as she leaves. Then quickly jump out of my bed and put on a pretty light blue dress and head to the dinning room.

I hate walking in the halls. Its giving me to much time to think about my dream. 'what if that actually happens. I don't wana die. I definitely don't wana leave behind my sis. Oh man, please let that be a nightmare and nothing else.' "Miss Xiao Qiao." I stop in surprise and look up to see a guard looking at me. "umm this cant be good'. "Yes?" I say. "Lord Sun Jian would like to see you. Please follow me." he says. I stop breathing, but nod my head and follow him as he starts to walk. 'Yeah, this isn't good. It's all that stupid Zhou Yu's fault! I hate that big meanie!'. I run into the guard, and look to see why. He's stopped in front of the throne room. "go on in, Miss." I swallow, but nod my head and walk in as he opens the door.

I walk till I'm about ten feet from Lord Sun Jian. I quickly bow and say, My lord," then stand up again and look around the room. Lord Sun Jian is sitting on his throne with two guards by him. One to the right and one to the left. The brat, Zhou Yu, was also to his right. My father was no where to be seen. 'Does he even know about this?" I think to myself. "Miss Xiao Qiao." I turn my eyes back to Sun Jian. "Yes?" I ask rather quietly. "Is it true you pushed Zhou Yu into the water and then punched him on the nose for no reason." now a normal person would nod there head and try to get away with the least possible punishment they could get, but I'm not normal. And frankly that 'no reason at all' really got to me, so I clenched my fist and said, "It wasn't for no reason, Sir. Zhou Yu was being mean to me and being completely full of himself. And sorry, but I do NOT enjoy being called dumb." surprising everyone else in the room. Sun Jian just nods his head. "Yes, no one would like to be called dumb," then he turned to Zhou Yu, "Is what she says true." he looks to me then says, "Well, I wouldn't say I was full of myself, but yes I called her dumb." the next thing that Lord Sun Jian does surprises us all. He starts to laugh. Hard. Really hard, while the guards are smiling also trying to hold their laughter back. "Umm, Lord..?" I say. He looks down to me and says, "Do not worry little girl, you're not in any trouble. This is just a fight between children. You may go." I nod my head and bow then quickly say," Thanks. And I'm not a little girl." then turn around and run out of the door.

With Sun Jian

"Hmph, that's one feisty girl. I rather like her. She isn't much like her father or her sister." I say. "The guards nod their heads in agreement and one says, "She would make a good warrior, such a shame that she IS still al little girl." I laugh. "Yes, it is. None the less, I think we should train her. Maybe her sister, too. If they're anything like their father they would want to be able to protect themselves and the people they care about. Ahh, it's a shame he wouldn't ever allow it." I say then look towards Zhou Yu. "You may go, but try not to start anymore fights." he nods his head and runs out of the room. I shake my head. "Why does very kid want to get away from me? I'm not that scary am I?" the guards laugh, but don't say anything. "Hmmm. Xiao Qiao, huh? She is a little girl, but she sure doesn't act like it. Haha. She would be perfect for Zhou Yu. Maharaja. I think its time for me to start my match-making skills." The guards go pale and the one of my left says, "Don't you want them to get closer. Not end up hating each other even more." I frown, but let it go. Sadly he's right, I'm not good at that kind of stuff.

Back with Xiao Qiao

'I'm still alive. I'm still alive'. I chant in my head as I dance/skip down the hall. I cant believe it. I didn't even get yelled at. Man, I like Lord Sun Jian. He's awesome. And my dad doesn't even know, so I wont get in trouble by him. Haha I love my life. Grumble, grumble. I look down and grab my stomach. Okay so before I be happy anymore I need to eat. To the kitchen!

I sit at the table with my big breakfast. I'm all alone. Everyone has already ate and left. I pick up my bread and take a bite. Mmmm, sooo good. I bet Da Qiao loved it. I freeze mid chew. Da Qiao. Oh no! I'm going to be in so much trouble by her from being later! Oh well. That'll have to wait right now its time to eat. I start to chew my bread again.

I have a little bit of my breakfast left when I hear someone sit across from me. I look up and scowl. It's Zhou Yu. "What are you doing here?" I ask. He looks at me and smiles. "Why I'm eating of course." I roll my eyes. "Obviously. I meant why are you sitting here?" he nods his head like he was expecting that question. "I felt like it" he says. I start to frown more and go back to my breakfast. I'm not going to let him ruin my day, so I'll just ignore him right when I'm done and am getting ready to leave he stops me by saying, "look, I'm sorry for being a jerk. I was having a bad day yesterday, and I know that's no excuse. But still I'm sorry." I'm shocked. Did her really just say sorry? Twice. Maybe he's not a complete jerk. "uhh, yeah. don't worry about it." I say. He looks at me with a grateful smile. I nod my head again and turn to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**The characters belong to koei **

**Present**

I start to yawn and stretch. I sit up and turn to look at the painting again. I still find it hilarious how at first we hated each other, but now we're in love. Hah, I don't even find him a jerk anymore. He certainly has grown up, just like me, even if people say I don't. They don't know what they're talking about.

"Xiao Qiao." I jump as I hear my name called and turn to where the voice came from. When I see who it id I quickly jump off the bed and bow. "Is there something I can help you with , Lord Sun Ce." he gives a small laugh. "No need to be so formal Xiao Qiao. I was just wondering if you could help me with something." I scrunch y eyes together. Why does he need my help? There's a lot of other people he could ask. "Uhh sure. What do you need help with?" he grins and walks closer to me. "Zhou Yu has been really tense for awhile, so I was thinking off pulling a prank on him to get him to loosen up, and I need help." I blink in surprise. A prank? Hehe. "Okay, but why didn't you ask Da Qiao or somebody else?" I ask. This only gets him to grin even more. "If I asked Da Qiao I'd just get scolded, and that isn't any fun. Besides if you're part of it Zhou Yu might not get as mad. And to top it off, we'll get to spend some time together. After all you're my little sis now." I nod in understanding, but I don't like being called little sister. So I say. "I'll help, but NO calling me little sister." he nods and we head off as he starts to tell me about the prank.

"Xiao Qiao he's coming." I here Sun Ce whisper from behind the trees. I nod and giggle in expectation. I run out onto the stone path in the garden by the river. "Help!" I yell, "Somebody help me! Ahhh! No stoppp. Let me go. Please help. Zhou Yu!." I smile when I hear Sun Ce trying to hold back his laughter. He shuts up when he hears running, and then yelling. "Xiao Qiao! Where are you? Xiao Qiao! Xiao Qiao!" I start to smile even bigger, trying to hold back my laughter. After about a minute I finally manage to get out, "Zhou Yu! Help me!" Next thing I know Zhou Yu is standing in front of me panting. "Xiao Qiao." he pants, "I thought you were in trouble." before he can continue I say, "I'm not, but you are." then smirk when he looks at me confused. "What do you mean?" Zhou Yu asks, "I don't understand." I smile at him and start to pace. "I hear you've been really tense lately, Zhou YU," he frowns at this, but I just continue, "I don't like you being tense. After all you are my man, so to help you we decided to have some fun." he looks down at me, finally have catching his breath. "Huh. I don't understand Xiao Qiao. What do you mean-" he never gets to finished, because Sun Ce pushes him into the water. Zhou Yu flies in easily, his arms flying all over the place, as me and Sun Ce stand there laughing.

When he finally manages to stand up and spit all the water out of his mouth he turns toward us glaring. "What was that for he demands?" I manage to stop laughing longer enough to answer, knowing Sun Ce won't be able to. "like I said. Your to tense, and you need to relax." he frowns. "This doesn't explain why you had to push me into the river." I shrug. "That was Sun Ce's idea. I don't know why he wanted to do that." this stops Sun Ce's laughing. "Hey! I'm not taking all the blame. It may heave been my idea but you helped it with me." By the time he's done talking Zhou Yu has stepped out of the water. Me and Sun Ce stare at him nervously. Why is he smirking. I don't like this. He walks over to me and puts his arm around me and I tense up. "It may have been both your doing, nut I'm going to blame you Sun Ce. I don't feel like being mad at Xiao Qiao. Somehow I am actually less tense, so I want to spend time with my wife being happy NOT mad." then laughs as my shoulders relax and my face starts to beam. I jump up and clap my hands. "Thanks dear. You're the man!" he smiles at this, then heads into the castle. "I'll see you later, my dear."

I turn to Sun Ce and smirk, pointing my finger at him. "Haha! Your in trouble and I'm not." he frowns and cross his arms. "Don't rub it in, Xiao. It isn't very lady like." I giggle. "Well then it's a good thing I don't care about that." he starts to pout. "It isn't fair. Maybe Da Qiao will convince Zhou Yu not to be mad at me." I shrug my shoulders then start to skip around him chanting, "hahahahaha! You got in trouble", not caring that I sound like a little girl, as Sun Ce continues to pout.

As I walk into my room I see Zhou Yu sitting on the bed, so I go sit by him. We smile at each other. I lean my head against his shoulder and say, "Thanks for not getting mad at me. I only wanted to help you relax." he nods his head and smirks causing me to raise my head and look at him questionably. "I understand why you did it, and I thank you. But who said you're not in trouble?" I cock my head to the side, obviously confused. "But you said-" I never get to finish that sentence, because the next thing I know I'm laying on my bed laughing my head off as Zhou Yu tickles me. "Stop! Zhou laugh Yu stop! Laugh. Pleas!" I manage to get out. He smirks at me again and says. "I think I'll pass. I'm rather enjoying this." I groan mentally. "Zhou Yu! Laugh. You're such, laugh, a, laugh, big, laugh, meanie!" I tell him as think I was wrong earlier. He still is a jerk!

**(sorry couldn't think of another prank.) please review, and no bad reviews **

**If you don't like the story then don't read it. Got it. Get it. Good. =) hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
